Impotencia
by GabySJ
Summary: Pero ahora, bajo el desconocimiento de la verdad, la impotencia lo llenaba. Impotencia. Otro sentimiento que olvido como se sentía después de la guerra. Pero a decir verdad la impotencia de aquel entonces no era nada, porque tener a su mujer totalmente herida, destrozada e inconsciente sobre la cama sin saber la razón de aquella situación era demasiado.
1. Sucia

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

**Mi querida Christabell Murphy, espero que te guste mi regalo.**

* * *

Sucia.

Esa era la palabra que utilizaría en esos momentos. Asqueada ante el recuerdo de aquellas manos tocando su cuerpo, ensuciándola con sus malas intenciones y su maldad. La transportación que tanto esperaba poder realizar la pudo cumplir después de matar aquel hombre.

Matar.

Hacía mucho tiempo la mujer no había pensado en cometer un asesinato. Ensucio sus manos por la guerra, por sobrevivir, pero ahora se sentía aun más asqueada por matar aquel hombre. ¿Qué pasa si tenía esposa? ¿O hijos? Pero era necesario, porque ella era esposa, porque ella fue utilizada, fue secuestrada, fue ensuciada.

La varita que le robo al hombre cayó en el suelo de su apartamento. Palpando en la pared, encontró el taco de la luz de la sala. Todo seguía igual que hacía cinco días, justo antes de que todo comenzara. El libro de García Márquez que tanto le gustaba sobre el sofá negro abierto en la pagina 297. La copa con un poco de vino servida y con rastros de su labial rojo que utilizaba ese día sobre la mesa de centro.

La castaña miro el portarretrato que estaba justo al lado de la copa. El día de su boda. Ella vestida en ese deslumbrante vestido blanco y él con su traje negro, sonriéndole. Y entonces se dio cuenta de su estado. El no podía verla así, no podía encontrarla herida. Apagando antes la luz, camino con prisa hasta su cocina, tropezando en el camino con su lámpara de pie roja, la cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos. Sus pies descalzos pisaron el desastre, ocasionándole mas heridas, pero ella siguió a la cocina, donde tendría algunas pócimas que la curaran en su totalidad en menos de dos días.

Porque era eso lo que tenía. Dos días antes de la llegada de su esposo. Dos días en los que tendría que organizarse, limpiarse y olvidar lo ocurrido. Dos malditos días para terminar como una joya, para que él no supiera nada de lo ocurrido. Un tiempo perfecto para aparentar que nada sucedió y que en el transcurso de aquel viaje a Alemania en donde estaba su marido, solo había leído, tomado copas de vino y escribiendo su nuevo libro sobre la guerra y destrucción de Voldemort.

Sin darse cuenta, mancho la despensa con sus manos ensangrentadas. Hermione ponía en duda si era su sangre o la del hombre. Abriendo con desesperación el gabinete donde estaba segura que encontraría pociones, solo encontró una poción de color rosada para los síntomas premenstruales.

Fue entonces cuando la castaña entro en pánico. Decidió correr hacia su baño, lo que provoco que enterara aun más los pequeños pedazos de vidrio de la rota lámpara en los pies y que sus pasos fueran lentos. Apoyándose en la pared se detuvo a mitad de camino. Sabía que algo dentro de ella estaba roto.

Tomando aire con fuerza, como si durante un buen tiempo lo fuera necesitado, volvió a seguir su destino. Paso por las diferentes puertas del pasillo largo. Draco la complació cuando ella se negó a mudarse a la mansión, pero después fue su turno de complacerlo a él con un apartamento grande y costoso en aquel barrio mestizo.

Conto cada una de las puertas por las que paso. Los dos baños de invitados fueron los primeros. Y después puertas una frente a la otra con distintos usos. El cuarto de Teddy, primo de ocho años de Draco e hijo de Tonks y Remus. La habitación de Simone, nuestra ahijada y fruto de Luna y Theo. La alcoba de Albus y James, los hijos de Harry y Ginny. El cuarto para la recién nacida Keira, la pequeña de apenas cuatro meses de Pansy y Blaise. Sus no hijos, aquellos niños que consentían demasiado por la falta de sus propios hijos.

El pasillo se sentía eterno y doloroso. Las dos habitaciones vacías y que nadie abría seguían. Luego la maldita biblioteca y el estudio de Draco. Y por fin, la puerta oscura y cerrada se mostraba ante ella.

La abrío al tiempo que dio una profunda recogida de aire. La cama con su sobrecama azul turquí y sus almohadas grises, negras y blancas en su lugar. El televisor prendido con un programa de comedia americana muggle. Las ventanas abiertas mostrando la oscuridad de la noche en todo su resplandor. No había estrellas, solo las luces de los otros edificios y establecimientos.

La pijama estaba doblada pulcramente sobre la cama. Con los dedos temblorosos sintió la textura de aquella prenda que utiliza en las noches. Encendió una de las dos lámparas que estaban en las mesitas de noche en cada lado de la cama. Sonrió con tristeza al ver la foto al lado de la lámpara encendida. Ellos dos, la navidad pasada, besándose.

Y no quería perder eso, por eso, aunque los pasos le dieran punzadas insoportables, camino hasta el baño de la habitación. Se dio cuenta por primera vez al encender la luz de que sus pies habían manchado todo el piso de madera oscura. Pero vio su reflejo en aquel gran espejo.

Sucia.

Busco el papel higiénico y comenzó a limpiar su cara. No le sorprendía ver el cambio de blanco a tierra que sufría el papel de baño. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por primera vez mientras sus ojos la detallaban minuciosamente. Tenía que ponerle atención a la herida que le produjo un hombre barbudo y de color en su muslo con un cuchillo cuando ella lo mordió.

Con cuidado era abierta la puerta principal. Él no pretendía despertarla, quería hacerle la sorpresa. Aunque la verdad es que una sorpresa no era el verdadero motivo de su llegada anticipada, la preocupación era la razón. Había mandado cartas durante los últimos días que se le eran devueltas sin respuestas.

Dejo la maleta grande en el suelo y busco el taco para encender la luz. Lo primero que vio fue el libro de _100 Años de Soledad _que tanto le gustaba a su esposa. Luego su mirada cayó en las gotas de sangre en el suelo y la varita desconocida que las acompañaban. Quedo como piedra detallando todo. La pared tenía manos pintadas con sangre al igual que la despensa de la cocina. Además había vidrios rotos de la lámpara roja en el suelo manchadas de aquel líquido rojo.

Con una demencia desquiciada corrió y abrió cada puerta en busca de su mujer, aun viendo que las huellas ensangrentadas de los pies seguían derecho. Pero no hubo rastro. En un lado de la pared había una sombra de un cuerpo de color tierra mezclada con sangre, lo que lo volvió más loco. Saco la varita de su bolsillo y miro la puerta de su cuarto. La manilla tenía sangre. Y tuvo miedo. Aquel miedo que no había sentido en años, que había llegado a olvidar como se sentía.

Abrió la puerta y hecho la mirada suficiente en el lugar para notar que la prenda de dormir Denia huellas rojizas, la lámpara de noche de lado que le gustaba dormir a él tenia otras huellas de sangre y que el televisor mostraba aquella serie de comedia que tanto detestaba ver ella. Pero también noto que la puerta de su baño estaba entreabierta y con la luz encendida.

Cuando abrió por completo la puerta no espero encontrarse a Hermione rodeada de papel higiénico arrugado y manchado a su alrededor. No espero verla con unos jeans rotos por muchas partes con sangre rodeando cada hueco y con una camisa manga larga que en antes era morada rasgada en exceso y mostrando parte del sujetador y la piel del vientre donde salía sangre. El piso como en el resto de la casa tenía sangre. Y los desnudos pies se veían maltratados y heridos soportando demasiado dolor.

La chica abrió los ojos cuando vio a su esposo mirarla completamente. Retrocedió un paso mientras él avanzó tres. Se miraron fijamente. Mercurio contra cobre. Él llevo la mano al rostro de ella, sin importarle ensuciarse. Lo acaricio con cuidado, con terror a dañarla aun más. Luego viajo al cabello que tenia hojas de arboles enredadas y las puntas quemadas. Le fue duro pronunciar palabras, pero tenía que saber que pasaba allí. Estaba acostumbrado a ver heridos y muertos, a luchar contra cualquier cosa por su trabajo de Auror, pero nunca estuvo preparado a verla a ella especialmente así.

— Hermione…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar porque la mujer cerró sus ojos y cayó en la inconsciencia. Draco se apresuro a agarrar el cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo. Y agarrándola con cuidado, la cargo y la deposito en la cama que compartían hacia más de tres años. Mirarla le quebró por dentro, y desesperado por el estado de Hermione paso sus manos ahora llenas de la sangre femenina por su cabello.

Fue allí cuando descubrió que el dinero solamente podía comprar lo material, aquel lujoso apartamento aunque Hermione deseara lo contrario, aquel carro que le costaría una vida de trabajo de muchos, o los guardarropas y sus prendas de marcas y diseñadores reconocidos. Sabía que el amor de Hermione se lo hago por ser quien era y no por su dinero, pero el resto de su vida la soluciono con su fortuna.

Pero ahora, bajo el desconocimiento de la verdad, la impotencia lo llenaba. Impotencia. Otro sentimiento que olvido como se sentía después de la guerra. Pero a decir verdad la impotencia de aquel entonces no era nada, porque tener a su mujer totalmente herida, destrozada e inconsciente sobre la cama sin saber la razón de aquella situación era demasiado.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, también espero ver sus comentarios y les doy la invitación para que vayan a mi página en Facebook donde encontraran imágenes de mis fics y este muy pronto. Junten los espacios.**

**www. facebook pages/ GabySJ/ 109020285931373?ref=hl**

**Besos**


	2. No lo se

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

**Gracias a Christabell Murphy, DuLce aMoR, Serena Princesita Hale y a qaroinlove, espero que les guste.**

* * *

El cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, dolía hasta respirar, pero dolía de alguna manera diferente, casi indescriptible. Hermione descubrió que no era el dolor físico con el que llego a su hogar, era un dolor interno. Aquel dolor traído por la suciedad, la humillación y sobretodo, que Draco la haya encontrado.

Abrió sus ojos indecisa, no recordaba nada después de ver a su esposo, pero tampoco recordaba muchas cosas. Se levando de la cama, cayendo en cuenta de que vestía su pijama roja con finos puntos dorados en el pantalón y la camisa roja también de mangas hasta la mitad del brazo.

La castaña no recordaba haberse puesto el pijama, como tampoco recordaba que hubiera dejado el baño limpio de nuevo. Y lo que más le costaba recordar, eran las vendas que se escondían bajo su ropa, curando el daño. Y algo le aseguro todo eso, que Draco estaba manejando la situación.

En silencio salió de su habitación. La luz de la sala estaba encendida y los sonidos distintos de voces le confirmaron a la mujer que no estaba sola con Draco en casa. Se detuvo para pensar, si pisaba un pie en la sala, tendría que responder, pero si se negaba a pasar y seguir en cama no tendría que hacer nada.

— No sé qué hacer, no tengo ningún movimiento. Se me sale de las manos. — le escuche decir a Draco.

— Cálmate Malfoy, me encargare de que esto no sala a la luz pública, pero necesitamos todos saber que está sucediendo. — menciona Harry.

— Yo llame a Hermione y le escribí pero nunca respondía. Pensé que estaba rabiosa conmigo por la discusión de aquel día. — dijo Ginny. — Si no le hubiera criticado su afán por cuidar niños, de seguro se fuera quedado en mi casa y no estaríamos así.

— ¿Afán? — cuestiono Draco.

— Me dijo que iba a comenzar a tomar una poción que se creó en Filipinas. Según ella me dijo, mantendría las posibilidades de embarazo en un 98%.

No quería escuchar más, por eso Hermione dio una vuelta. La discusión en la sala de su hogar seguía, como al igual la vergüenza crecía en ella. ¿Cómo permitió que la ensuciaran? ¿Cómo? Pero no pudo siquiera llegar a la puerta de su cuarto cuando una voz la llamo.

— ¿Por qué te marchas, Hermione? — la castaña escucha la cálida voz de Luna y escucha luego unos pasos.

Con desconfianza, guiara su cuerpo para encontrarse a Theodore que agarra del brazo a Draco y a Ginny que la mira con tristeza. La pelirroja se tira a sus brazos, y le jura a Hermione que todo irá bien. Luego, la señora Potter se lleva a Hermione a uno de los sofás de la sala mientras que Luna sirve chocolate caliente con canela, el favorito de la pareja de la casa.

Hermione mira su cara y traicioneras lágrimas se le escapan. No podía hablar y perder todo, diría, ya que no puede aparentar que nada paso, que la atropellaron por accidente. Aunque siendo realistas, ella era muy cuidadosa y no iba por la calle sin precauciones.

— ¿Me oíste Hermione? — pregunto Blaise.

Hermione levanto su vista, que estaba perdida en su tasa. Primero paso de ver a Harry mirándola fijamente, a Ginny y Luna que le peinaban su larga cabellera, que a pesar de todos los intentos de Hermione, Draco jamás le dejaría cortarla. Tras volver a su chocolate caliente, se fijo en como Draco miraba el suelo, un signo de descontrol, mientras que Theo le vendaba una mano. Blaise volvió a hablar y traerla a la realidad.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto el moreno.

— ¿Qué te paso, Draco? — interrogo Hermione ignorando la pregunta anterior.

— ¿Qué te paso a ti Hermione? — respondió su esposo.

— Yo… Yo no sé.

Las simples palabras le bajaron las esperanzas a todos, pero el que más sufrió fue Draco. _Impotencia. _El chico agarro las llaves de la casa y también las de su camioneta. No miro atrás, no se despidió. Simplemente se fue, dejando como muestra de su partida, el fuerte portazo final.

Theodore y Blaise salieron tras del rubio para evitar que el susodicho hiciera una locura, acompañados de un callado Ron que ni tenía claro que pensar. Todo termino dejando a una Hermione que volvía a su cuarto a dormir y evitar las gotas de dolor que suplicaban por salir, a una pelirroja y una rubia que se sentaron en la cama de la dormida y la esperaban, y un pelinegro que solo quería terminarlo todo.

Horas más tarde, Hermione se levanto y se encontró a sus dos amigas allí, esperándola. Luna se dirigió al baño de la pareja de esposos y comenzó a hacer la tina caliente. Desde la cama, la señora Malfoy sentía el olor a lirios que emanaba una de las esencias de baño.

— ¿Hermione, que te paso? — pregunto Ginny.

— No lo sé. — respondió trepidante Hermione. — ¿Qué le paso a Draco?

— Rompió el espejo de la sala, se corto la mano un poco. — explico la pelirroja.

Hermione se levanto y abrió su closet, quería encontrar un libro. Encontró otro de sus libros favoritos, _Orgullo y Perjuicio, _pero encima estaba su bolso. El sobre color cereza la llamaba. Las letras en blanco con el nombre del hospital le recordaban que no lo había abierto. Con cuidado, abrió el sobre y sacó el papel blanco. Las letras negras fueron leídas con rapidez, derrumbándole aun más su vida.

La chica cayó al suelo dejando en libertad su dolor. Lagrimas incontenidas que alarmaron a sus dos amigas. Como pudieron, la levantaron del suelo y la sentaron en la cama, donde termino tranquilizándose.

— Necesito un favor de ustedes. — dijo Hermione quitando el rastro de sus lagrimas de su rostro. — Pero nadie debe de saberlo.

— Sabes que cuentas con nosotras. — dijo Luna pasándole un peine en el cabello. Nadie sabía porque la rubia le gustaba peinar a los otros.

— Quiero que me lleven a San Mungo. — pidió la castaña.

— ¿Para qué? — pregunto curiosa Ginny.

— Porque creo que he perdido a mi bebe.

— ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Tu qué?! — pregunto Draco desde la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de Impotencia. Sé que el capitulo es algo corto, pero espero que interpretaran cada palabra con el efecto que trate de darle. Quiero aclarar que no será una historia larga y que me gustaría estar al tanto de lo que ustedes perciben de la historia. Espero encontrar sus comentarios pronto.**

**Miles de besos,**

**GabySJ**

**Pd: Cordialmente invitadas: ****www. facebook pages/ GabySJ/ 109020285931373?ref=hl**


	3. Hermione fue Violada

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

**Gracias a minako marie, LylyanneBlack, NooeemiiG, Serena Princesita Hale, qaroinlove y a Abytutis, les pido millones de disculpas por la tardanza.**

* * *

Vio aquel frasco en su mesa de noche. Sus ojos simplemente podían dejar en libertad las lágrimas de dolor que tenia dentro. Era horrible volver a ver ese frasco. Hermione sentía como la bilis subía lentamente por su garganta. No era la primera vez que veía ese frasco, pero le dolía saber lo que ocasionó verlo de nuevo.

Sabía que Theodore se había dado cuenta. El mismo le pregunto. Pero ella no iba permitir que Draco supiera. Ella no iba a dejar que todo se derrumbara. Vio a Theodore recogiendo sus cosas y limpiándose las manos con una toallita. El silencio era perturbador y agobiante.

— Voy a hablar con Draco. — dijo el castaño.

— ¿Qué?

— No puedo dejar esto así, Hermione. Esto no es juego. No puedo ocultarlo.

— Por favor…

— Lo siento. — dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación de la pareja.

Hermione corrió a detener al esposo de su amiga, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya Draco estaba frente al hombre. La castaña se sintió caer. Le dolía lo más profundo de su ser. Las lágrimas salían descontroladas, mirando como su esposo esperaba una respuesta.

— Draco, vamos a la sala y siéntate. — pidió Nott.

Los dos hombres dejaron el pasillo para dirigirse a la sala donde los esperaban sus amigos. Luna estaba echándole agua a las plantas que mantenían los esposos en el hogar. Ginny hablaba en voz baja con su marido y su hermano. Blaise tomaba una tasa de té. Todos en la espera.

Draco se sentó y espero que su amigo de años le explicara. Fue el comienzo para que todos dedicaran su atención al médico. Hermione oculta temía de la reacción de todos, pero sobretodo del hombre que amaba.

— Hermione tenía aproximadamente un mes y veinte días de gestación. — inicio el castaño.

— ¿Tenia? — pregunto con voz ahogada la pelirroja.

— Tenía.

Draco contuvo sus ganas de gritar. Odia eso. Cada momento que tenia lo oportunidad de que ella quedara embarazada, era derrumbado. Odia ir al hospital y que le ofrecieran condolencias. No había llegado a conocer a ninguno de esos inocentes niños. Niños que si estuvieran vivos, correrían por la casa, desorganizándola, y haciéndolo feliz.

— Quiero que escuchen. En el momento que tenía que sacar al bebe, me di cuenta de cómo estaba maltrata esa zona. Demasiado, para ser sincero. Hermione se negó a decirme lo que realmente sucedió, pero yo no soy imbécil, y soy médico. Sé que Hermione fue violada.

El llanto descontrolado de la mujer fue escuchado por todos. Draco retuvo las palabras en su mente, como si le fueran difíciles de comprender. El resto mantenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos por las palabras.

Draco capto todo. Palabra por palabra. No pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo camino al cuarto, siendo perseguido por Blaise y Harry para detener cualquier locura. Hermione sintió los pasos apresurados buscarla. Levantándose del suelo donde se quedo para escuchar la revelación, corrió a su cuarto y se encerró con seguro.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! — las fuertes sacudidas asustaban a la mujer. Tenía miedo. Su esposo estaba fuera de control. — Ábreme…

Se sentó en la cama. Su cabeza se oculto entre sus piernas abrazadas por sus temblorosos brazos. Las lágrimas parecían no terminar. Nunca había visto a su esposo de aquella manera, y no temía por ella, si no por él.

Ella no sentía ya amor por sí misma, había matado a su hijo, acabado con su matrimonio, ocasionado decepción miles de veces a Draco. Era una mujer inútil, a su parecer, una mujer que no podía conceder el único deseo de su hombre: un hijo. Solo uno era suficiente.

Pero ella si sentía amor por él. Draco era bueno y cumplía con las palabras y antojos de ella, pero Hermione sabía que él quería amar mas, amar a alguien que tuviera sus ojitos metalizados y su cabello platinado, alguien que le recordara al niño que él quiso ser, o una princesita, que tuviera risos castaños y la mirada de cobre.

— Por favor… Necesito hablar contigo. — los golpes bajaron mientras se escuchaban leves susurros acompañar las palabras de su marido.

Luego la Gryffindor sintió como la puerta era abierta con fuerza. Draco le daba la espalda y apuntaba a Blaise y a Harry con su varita. Ambos hombres trataban de calmarlo, pero no lograron nada. El rubio los ignoro y guio su cuerpo a su esposa.

La vio acurrucada, como si estuviera protegiéndose de algo o alguien. Se veía débil. Draco sintió la impotencia llenarlo de nuevo. El siempre quiso protegerla, cuidarla como un diamante. Porque para él, ella era su diamante. Uno inusual y difícil de encontrar. Pero ahora, él la detallaba, dándose cuenta de las grietas que se iba creando en torno a su diamante.

— Hermione…

— Lo siento, realmente lo siento. — dijo la mujer.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Perdí otro hijo, soy inútil.

Draco callo y la miro con dolor. El nunca pensaría de ella de esa manera. Nunca la juzgarían por todos esos perdidos embarazos. Pero este le dolía con más profundidad, porque sabía que ella fue lastimada, lo que la pudo llevar a perder a su hijo.

— No fue tu culpa.

— ¿No? — Hermione miro por primera vez a los ojos de Draco. — Tú no tienes el problema. Tengo óvulos defectuosos. Lo sabes.

— No me importa. — comento el rubio.

— Te importa. Deseas un hijo propio.

— Llegara cuando tenga que llegar. — Draco vacilo si sentarse o no en la cama. — Quiero saber que te sucedió.

— Perdí a mi bebe. — respondió la castaña.

— Me refiero a… ¿A ti… ¿Te violaron? — cuestiono el hombre.

— Yo… No lo sé.

— Dime la verdad.

— No quiero recordar.

— Necesito saber que te paso, Hermione.

— Mate a un hombre. — dijo Hermione.

— ¿Qué?

— Tire su varita cuando llegue aquí. Lo mate. No le hice caso.

— ¿El te violo?

Hermione callo. No quería decir nada. No quería que su esposo le tomara asco. Ella quería que él la tocara, que le volviera a hacer sentir en paz. Que la llevara al cielo con una caricia de esas que el solo le podía dedicar.

— Hermione, respóndeme.

— No.

— ¿Es un no a mi pregunta o no me responderás? — interrogo Draco.

— A tu pregunta.

— ¿Me dirías el nombre de quien te hizo esto?

— Tengo sueño.

Hermione busco su sabana y se acostó de lado. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y espero a oír la puerta de su habitación se cerrara. Draco dudo si acariciar la mejilla de su esposa, pero termino cediendo y tocando con el relleno de su pulgar la mejilla de Hermione, para luego dejar un peso en la frente de ella.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Hermione se paro y busco papel y pluma. Tenía que escribir.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les dejo impresionadas? ¿No?**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de Impotencia. Ya sabemos algo de lo que le paso a Hermione, pero… ¿Habrá mas? Pido disculpa, me siento horrible por tardar, pero me voy de intercambio a otro país unos meses y he estado haciendo exámenes de todo. Espero que me disculpen y juro solemnemente que actualizare cuando pueda.**

**Muchos besos.**


End file.
